Messing with A God
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani has been pulled from her research-based life to help the Avengers and Fury figure out Loki's plans for world domination. Tiffani happily joins the group so she can meet someone she has always wanted to talk with face to face. However, no one knew what to expect when she arrives on the helicarrier and stirs up some trouble.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Avengers. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Miss, I'm sorry but we're closing the library now. You can't stay overnight, even though you've attempted that many times," the librarian said tiredly to Tiffani, who was sitting at a table surrounded by many Norse mythology books.

Tiffani could not help herself after hearing about Thor being on Earth. She had always loved Norse mythology, and she devoted most of her time to studying the legends, especially after hearing about Thor being on Earth. She could hardly believe it, but being honest she would have preferred Loki.

"Come on, I even brought a sleeping bag this time," Tiffani said with a fake whine before smirking at the librarian, who was a kind old woman. "I'll even tidy up the place some for you," she offered to try to get more time refreshing her memory about the legends. She had been getting calls and emails from Jane, one of her colleagues in the love of Norse mythology, who wanted to know her opinion on the gate and different things about the brothers. Tiffani would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous about Jane meeting Thor, but she kept her jealousy to herself, even though she did happily prank Jane as many times as she could for payback.

"Out missy," the librarian said sternly even though there was a happy twinkle in her eye. The old woman had begrudgingly learned to enjoy the young woman's presence, even if the girl drove her batty.

"All right, see you tomorrow," Tiffani said cheerfully before putting on her coat and heading out of the library. The streets were definitely not busy since she lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere Georgia. She liked where she lived, but she had thought about moving in with Jane just so the two friends could talk about their research more. "Time to go back home, I guess," she muttered and ran to her car before making the short drive home.

Her mother and brother were on a trip at the time so she was going home to an empty house, but that was fine with her. She would totally be running around in boxers, long socks, and a button up most of the time just to pay tribute to an old Tom Cruise movie. She locked her car and opened the garage but froze when the door leading into the house was opened. "Fantastic, if they touched my books, my computer, my video games, or my food, I'm killing them, don't even care about morality, I'm killing them," she growled as she picked up the metal baseball bat from inside the garage before entering the house.

People in her neighborhood knew not to mess with her, her family, or her home, so this idiot was in for a world of hurt. She had no clue who would try to break into her home, but unfortunately and strangely enough, the alarm system had not been triggered. "Cancelling and changing that soon," she thought annoyed as she walked into the kitchen. Thankfully, her delicious veggie straws and dark chocolate were still there, but now for the bigger concern, her books and electronics.

The house was completely silent, but she kept the bat ready to swing as she entered her bedroom. She slowly pushed the door open and frowned when she did not see anybody inside. "Nice collection," a male voice said behind her and she spun around swinging the bat as hard as she could, which was pretty hard since she did softball growing up.

"Hey, wait," the man yelled in fear and shock as he ducked out of the way and rolled on the floor to create distance between the two.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" Tiffani growled as she took in the sight of the man wearing a suit, which reminded her of the agents from the movie Men in Black. "I'm waiting," she snapped when the man took a few seconds to straighten out his suit.

"I'm Agent Coulson, I'm with a secret agency that was created to protect the Earth, and I came here for your help," the man said quickly when he saw that the woman was about to take another swing at him with the bat.

"Does this have anything to do with my research about why the Norse gods have the powers they do, more particularly Thor and Loki?" Tiffani asked a little bored even though on the inside she was excited at the hope that maybe she would be able to meet the gods if she went with this agent.

"That's actually the exact reason why I'm here. We've been following you and your research with Jane, the woman who met Thor on his first visit here, and your information is more imperative to our operation right now. We need your help, will you join us?" he spoke as he slowly approached Tiffani.

"When do we leave?" she asked with a smirk at the surprised look on the agent's face.

"As soon as you have gotten some stuff and your research packed," the agent said before pulling out a phone to contact headquarters. He watched Tiffani disappear into her room and shut the door. His eyes widened a bit when he heard her talking about if she should pack her Batman boxers or her normal pajamas. "What a strange girl," he thought even though he truly did not know the half of what he was about to bring to the helicarrier.

"So it's kind of creepy that you guys have been keeping tabs on me," Tiffani said while looking out the window at the ocean below. She was riding in a jet with Agent Coulson to this top secret headquarters. She was excited to see what was going to happen there, but she already knew she was going to piss off some people, mostly on purpose.

"Your research was too in-depth for us to pass up, anyways it will come in handy with stopping Loki," Agent Coulson told her to let her know just a bit of what Fury would be telling her later with the other Avengers. She was not going to be an Avenger since she did not have a power, but her intellect would come in handy.

"Wait a second, did you just say the name I thought you just said?" she whispered with a twisted glee of excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, Loki is on Earth trying to take over the world and we need your help on how to stop him and his powers," Agent Coulson said before scooting back in his seat when Tiffani cheered loudly.

"This is going to be so much fun, I get to meet Loki, he's my favorite," she said happily while looking at the large ship sitting in the water in front of the jet.

"Maybe this might be a mistake," Agent Coulson thought but it was too late to change any of Fury's plans now.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Avengers. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Well isn't this place fancy and so orderly, I hate it," Tiffani said with a frown as she was led by some men and Agent Coulson deeper into the helicarrier. It was still sitting in the ocean for now, but she was excited to see what it was like when this giant vessel flew. She giggled when some of the men gave her an unhappy look at her dislike for the helicarrier. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion," she muttered and her eyes widened at the sight of the main controls for the helicarrier.

Many people were operating multiple computers and dashboards in the room. A man wearing an eye patch and black trench coat stood at the center of everything. "Must prank him eventually," she mentally added to her prank list, which was always growing.

"Sir, Tiffani is here," Agent Coulson announced and the man wearing the eye patch turned to look at the group.

"Finally, I'm Nick Fury, you were brought here to help us figure out how to stop Loki and his powers," the eye patch wearing man said in a commanding tone as he walked to stand right in front of her.

"You want to stop a god?" she questioned in a deadpan voice as if she was talking to the stupidest person she had ever met, and she had met a couple so far. "You might need to go to a doctor for this delusional thought," she continued and jumped back when he growled at her. "I know a good vet," she said sweetly before laughing at the vein twitching in his neck.

"You laugh now, but Loki is planning on enslaving the entire world. He has been going to different cities and enslaving people as we speak," Fury yelled angrily at the young woman in front of him. The mischievous look in her eyes only served to infuriate him more. "You know what kind of power Loki has, and you're going to help us stop him," he snapped at her before ordering that a clip be shown.

On the glass in the room, a large video of Loki standing in a town square in Europe flashed onto the glass. The room became silent as Loki's charismatic voice wound through their ears as he threatened the citizens around him. Tiffani's eyes narrowed directly onto the staff he was holding in his hands. Of course, she wanted to stare at the delicious god in all his glory, but she was more intrigued by the staff in his hands. It was not from Asgard and it was not the Tesseract either.

"He's not using his main powers, he's using powers from an alien race by the use of that staff," she immediately said after the video disappeared off the glass and Fury snapped his eyes towards her. "He must have made a contract or deal with some alien race that hates Earth just as much as he does, and he's using that alien power as his main power source right now, but I don't doubt he still has his own godly powers," she finished and the mood became serious.

"Why would he rely on powers from the alien race instead of his own?" Fury questioned as the sound of footsteps echoed behind the group.

"Performance problems," the voice of Tony Stark suggested and Tiffani snickered.

She spun around to see Captain America, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner walking towards them. She was excited to see all of them, mostly Bruce, but she would keep that to herself. She had nothing against Captain America, but he was too goody two shoes for her. Tony was going to be a good friend with his wit and sarcasm, but that was only if he didn't try to get in her pants.

"Interesting suggestion, but how would you know that?" Tiffani quipped right back and laughed at the smirk she got from Tony.

"Enough," Fury spoke before letting Agent Coulson do the introductions. "Stark, Banner, and Tiffani you'll be reporting to the lab to try to figure out how to stop Loki and this new alien power he's using. I also want to know more about his actual powers," Fury continued and said the last part to Tiffani.

"But you didn't say please," she said tilting her head before yelling when some soldiers grabbed her and started leading her towards the lab.

Bruce and Tony followed wearing confused looks at her presence, but they kept quiet about it. They'd talk to her when the soldiers were gone and they were in the lab alone. Tony snickered at the words that flew out of the woman's mouth as the soldiers pushed her into the lab. Tony and Bruce entered before the door was shut behind them. They watched as Tiffani let a few more curses and prank ideas fly before she calmed down some.

"So why are you here?" Tony questioned as he walked towards her and Bruce went to check out some of the lab equipment.

"I specialize in researching each Norse god's power and where these powers came from. I was brought here because I know about Loki's powers, and what he is. He's not Thor's actual brother, not by blood. He's a different race entirely but Odin took him to Asgard and changed him. Loki has the powers that a god from Asgard has, but he is also a frost giant," Tiffani explained as she pulled out her notebook of research and showed the images to Tony and Bruce, who had approached the pair.

"So he's more human like Frosty the snowman?" Tony quipped and Tiffani rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Sure if you enjoy having Frosty the snowman kick your iron ass," she replied back and smiled when Bruce chuckled.

"How long have you been researching this?" Bruce asked her as Tony walked away to go check out the lab equipment.

"Pretty much since I could read. I've always been fascinated by gods and the legends, but mostly Norse mythology," Tiffani explained happily as she went into more detail about frost giants and how she had discovered her research and where. Finding information is hard but only if you don't know where to look. She traveled the world and deciphered many different legends and myths to piece her information together over the last few years thanks to a grant, but she didn't know everything.

"So if we're able to capture Loki, are you going to be speaking with him about his powers and the powers from that staff?" Bruce asked her as he let his eyes wander over the pages and pages of research.

"Of course, I've been dying for this kind of an opportunity for years," Tiffani said excitedly as she tried to not fiddle with the shiny lab tools. They were just so shiny that resisting them was difficult.

"Aren't you afraid that he'll try to kill you if he gets out?" Bruce asked her with a raised eyebrow when he saw how excited she was.

"He can try," she said with a smirk before an announcement sounded through the lab.

"Well I guess you're about to get that chance," Tony said before rushing off to get his suit on since the announcement said that they were stopping in Germany, where Loki was threatening more people.

"Why did I forget popcorn?" she muttered as she thought about the show that was about to occur between Tony and Captain America. "Too many big egos," she thought with a laugh, which got her a weird look from Bruce. "Let's go find popcorn," she said and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Avengers. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"You're seriously eating popcorn right now," Black Widow snapped with a weird look at the young woman sitting in the control room with everyone else.

"This is a good show, you have to have popcorn at a good show," Tiffani said simply before cheering when Thor appeared and it was now a dumb show of testosterone and power between Thor, Captain America, and Tony. "I love how Loki is just standing to the side and nobody notices. I'm pretty sure he's laughing at the idiocy of those three, I know I am," she continued and smiled at Fury, who was glaring at her hatefully. "It's true, they're complete idiots right now in front of the so-called enemy. If this is supposed to be a team, I don't see any teamwork yet," she finished before leaving the room to go to the containment area, which is where she knew Loki would be placed if they did catch him.

"What kind of cage is this?" she muttered in awe at the large glass case in the center of a room. A hatch, which would open, was at the bottom of the room. A control panel was also in the room near the cage. "This is a bit overboard, oh wait, and don't tell me this is for the Hulk, that's just mean. He's just a green teddy bear," she whispered with a pout as she imagined Bruce being stuck in here. "Sometimes I hate how paranoid and horrible the government and secret agencies are," she snapped before taking a seat on a railing on the other side of the room. She wanted to have a first look at Loki without being in the way of him being placed in the cell.

"If he is caught, then it was on purpose. He's too powerful and clever to be caught by those three bumbling idiots," she spoke while checking her watch. "Hurry up, patience is not my strong suit, it's not my thing at all," she said to herself while swinging her legs back and forth.

"What are you doing in here?" Fury growled as he entered the room and his eyes landed on her.

"Just waiting where I knew you'd make me come anyways," Tiffani started to say and trailed off towards the end as she saw Loki being led into the room. His handsome features took her breath away and she prayed to every god in any realm that she did not drool. He was so regal with the way he walked and so calculated. He was everything that she imagined and more.

His green eyes caught her hazel eyes and she kept his stare. She would not back down to him in this situation. With a smirk she winked at him, and jumped off the railing while he was trapped in the cage. She walked around the cell and fought her blush as his eyes never left her form as she circled the cell. She stopped to stand by Fury and looked up at the angry man.

"If you don't mind, can I talk with him alone?" she questioned and frowned at his immediate refusal. She looked around the room as the rest of the Avengers entered the room. Her eyes widened a bit at Thor. "Why does Jane like him?" she immediately thought when she looked at the big muscled god. "I don't see the appeal," she thought with a roll of her eyes before looking back at Loki, who was still staring at her. "Now that I see the appeal in," she thought before a hand was placed on her arm.

"I am Thor, Jane spoke about you many times," Thor introduced himself as he blocked her view of his stepbrother.

"Well I hope she didn't say anything bad, but yeah I already guessed who you were. You're Thor, god of Thunder, wielder of mjolnir, and good at using brute strength," Tiffani said quickly analyzing him even though she already knew all of this.

"Yes, that's right," Thor said a little taken aback by her pragmatic tone and analysis. He was not used to women acting that way towards him, most women fell at his feet in awe. "Why have you been brought here? It is dangerous to be around my brother," he continued wanting to look good in this human woman's eyes. He did not like that she seemed to care more for his brother than him.

"I was brought here to analyze the alien powers that Loki is using," Tiffani said trying to step to the side so she could actually go introduce herself to Loki, even though she would prefer to do that in private.

"At this point in time, we just need to know my brother's plans for Earth," Thor said stepping back in her way to keep space between her and the cell containing his dangerous brother.

Tiffani clenched her fists before giving a big silly grin at Thor. "Aren't you cute? He's planning world domination but not just him, also for the aliens that he is working with. It's that simple, darling, now scoot," she said in a sweet voice before letting her Southern accent show more. She pushed him to the side before walking towards the glass cell. "But that's only a piece of the puzzle," she said gaining eye contact again with Loki. She felt her heart jump when he smirked at her.

"Well then what are the rest of the pieces?" Fury snapped angrily and went to approach her, but Captain America grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Maybe we should let her talk to him alone and maybe she'll figure it out. He definitely isn't going to talk to her with all of us in here," Bruce said rationally before suggesting that a guard could stand outside of the room in case she needed help.

"I definitely won't be yelling for help," Tiffani thought as she took a seat on the railing. She watched as Fury and some of the others struggled to leave her, but she smiled happily as they slowly left the room. Bruce gave her one last look before he too disappeared and the door closed behind them. She barely caught a glimpse of a soldier posted outside of the door. "Well that took way too long for them to leave," she said with a sigh of relief before looking back at the cell. She was surprised to see Loki so close to the glass.

"You're the one that has been researching me," he spoke and she raised an eye brow at him.

"I am, but I didn't know you knew about it," Tiffani said as she jumped off the railing and walked to stand in front of him.

"How much have you told them about me?" Loki growled. He did not like the fact that this mortal knew about his magic and origins. He should have killed her long ago, but this human amused Odin for some reason. "How much do they know about me?" he snapped getting angrier at the fact that this human was not scared of him.

"Well I told the entire group that you are using magic from an alien race thanks to that staff, but I told Tony and Bruce that you're a frost giant," she listed off on her fingers and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I didn't tell them about your kids, your shape shifting ability, your regular god powers, or prankster influencing capabilities," she said with her own smirk now. "I wonder what you look like in your frost giant form," she whispered curiously as her mouth ran away with her thoughts.

"I don't care what Odin thinks about this mortal, I'm killing her," Loki thought angrily at the fact that she knew about his frost giant origin and all of his powers. The mortal even knew about his children, which no one in Asgard even mentioned in gossip. "You will need to watch yourself, mortal," he growled and his eyes flashed red as his anger got away with him a bit.

"You say that, but I already know that if you wanted out of here then you would already be out of here. You have big plans for this ship and the people on it, and I can only guess who you want to use as your instrument of chaos and destruction. You do seem to love the color green, oh I wonder who you want to tick off," she stated coyly as she enjoyed the god angrier, it did make him quite more handsome.

"You know nothing of my plans, a mortal such as yourself cannot comprehend my plans," Loki said as his eyes returned to normal and he backed away towards the center of the cell with a haughty air about him.

"Oh really? It seems to me that you want to piss off Bruce, make him go all Hulk, Hulk will destroy this ship and hopefully your brother and some of the other Avengers, your alien friends will attack the Earth, and you'll use the tesseract to enslave the Earth and possibly do something to Asgard and your father. Is any of that ringing a bell?" she said with her hands on her hips and a happy grin on her face. She winked at the god before walking out of the room. She did not even look back to see what Loki was doing. "This is going to be fun, well that is if I don't die, now let's go find Bruce," she thought after leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Avengers. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Hey Bruce, are you in here?" Tiffani called out as she looked into the lab, but she did not see Bruce or even Tony. "Well they are slacking on the job," she muttered and entered the lab. She looked at a few of the computer screens and data written down, but her eyes finally paused on the sight of the staff that Loki had used.

"Ruins," she muttered and walked closer to it. "Alien ruins, but which ones," she muttered and quickly took a picture of the ruins before sending the picture to a friend of hers that was very informed on different alien races. If he being a member of area 51 had anything to do with that knowledge, then she was not going to complain or tell the government that her friend was telling her classified information.

Her phone beeped after a few minutes and she opened the message from the untraceable number to see that the message said Chitauri. She read a bit more and discovered that they were shape shifters that have tried multiple times to take over Earth. "Of course he picks an alien race that has already tried to take over the Earth," she whispered even though it was a smart idea anyways. "Well they'll definitely do anything they can to help Loki as long as they can take over the Earth in some form," she continued while looking some more at the staff.

"Don't touch it," Bruce's voice sounded behind her near the lab doors.

"Just the man I was looking for, and I wasn't going to touch it," Tiffani said with a pout.

"Sure you weren't," Tony quipped as he entered the room behind Bruce. "So what brings you here?" he asked while walking over to stand by one of the computers.

"Well after speaking with Loki, I've discovered that he really wants to meet the Hulk, who he then plans to use to destroy the helicarrier and most likely his brother and the rest of the Avengers. He sees the Hulk as the strongest and most beneficial for his plans to get rid of you guys so his plan can work perfectly," Tiffani said truthfully while staring at Bruce. "Even though I'd love to meet the Hulk on happier terms, I don't think you should get angry for any reason. I'll give you a hug and make you tea as many times as you want," she continued with a smile at Bruce, who looked like he was going to throw up at the fact that Loki wanted to use him.

"What does make you angry, Bruce?" Tony questioned and picked up some type of shocking stick.

"You know that is the completely wrong thing to do in this situation," Tiffani said with a raised eyebrow before throwing her shoe at Tony when he went to shock Bruce. "Stop it, Tony, you're not five, don't act like it," she snapped and ducked when Tony threw her shoe back at her. "Fine, you're a five year old," she said exasperated before sneaking over and smacking Tony on the butt when he went to shock Bruce again. She smiled victoriously as he dropped the shocking stick and she was able to grab it.

"Will you two act like adults?" Bruce asked.

"Never," Tiffani and Tony shouted while fighting on the floor for the shocking stick.

"She started it," Tony yelled.

"Did not," Tiffani snapped before yelping when Tony pinched her butt. "Rape, I call rape," she shouted and both of them froze when Captain America rushed into the lab with a worried look.

"I wasn't doing anything," Tony yelled as he jumped up and away from Tiffani.

"That's not what it looked like Stark," Captain America said warily as he pushed Tiffani to stand behind him.

"I didn't do anything," Tony whined while glaring at a smirking Tiffani. "She's the one who jumped me," he grumbled and Captain America looked between the arguing pair.

"You won't quit trying to anger Bruce," Tiffani said with a shrug before winking at Tony as she showed him that she had the shocking stick. "You lose," she whispered before running out of the lab and to the kitchen. She wanted to get some food before she went back to speaking with Loki about the Chitauri. "Aliens kind of freak me out," she whispered with a shudder as she looked at an image that her friend sent her of the Chitauri.

The kitchen staff were nowhere to be seen so she made herself some food before rushing out of there as fast as she could. If half of the food in the refrigerator was missing then it was not going to be blamed on her, even though she was now carrying that much food towards Loki's cell. She planned on being there for a while, and she really did not have a choice. Fury expected results so she wasn't going to be allowed to snoop as much as she would like. She had already put a lot of laxatives in his food so at least one prank was occurring.

"What are you doing?" Loki questioned with a raised brow when he saw Tiffani walk into the cell holding area with way too much food for her to really carry or digest.

"Well I know I'm going to be stuck here with you for a while, not complaining, but I know I'll need food, so why not just grab a bunch and be prepared?" Tiffani explained with a happy grin as she set the food down gently and then spread out a blanket that she had grabbed from somebody's room earlier. She sat down on the blanket, opened a bottle of water and a bag of chips, and grabbed a notebook and pen.

Loki stepped closer to the edge of the cell and stared down at the woman now scribbling something on the notebook at a fast pace. "Why does she get so close to me when I can kill her so easily? She knows it too," he wondered as he watched Tiffani continue to make notes and sketches. "Odin has been curious about you for years," Loki said not really knowing why he was talking to the human, who would end up another of his slaves after he conquered the Earth.

"That's cool, I've been studying him for years too, small universe," Tiffani said with a smirk even though she did not look up from the notebook.

"What would you say if I told you I was going to kill you?" Loki questioned as he started to walk around the cell as if he could care less about the human even though he was curious of her scribbling.

"I would say that you would have already done so if I was that much of a nuisance or useless to you, but you haven't, so obviously you're not going to," Tiffani said finally putting down her pen and looking up at the Norse god. She happily reminded her jaw to stay shut so she would not drool.

"What makes you so certain that I won't kill you?" Loki growled as he walked straight towards her but stopped before touching the glass.

"Because I'm the only one on this planet besides Thor that knows about your Frost Giant origins, and you're curious about why I haven't reacted badly about this information about you," Tiffani said with her own challenging look when he was glaring at her. "And also because this place would be so dull and drab without me here to piss off people and prank somebody every now and then, which should be happening in three, two, one," she continued before an enraged yell from Fury echoed over the intercom system.

"How dare you," Fury roared before cursing her good name a couple times before somebody turned off the intercom system.

"What did you do?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow at how angry the man sounded.

"I put laxatives in everything in the refrigerator that was marked specifically for him," Tiffani replied with a shrug before turning the notebook around to show Loki her drawing. "Now why don't we talk about the Chitauri, who it seems you are quite close with," she said with a smile even though her eyes were serious.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Avengers. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Loki said with a scowl as he turned away from Tiffani, who was still smirking at him.

"Sure I don't," Tiffani muttered sarcastically before the sound of loud footsteps were quickly approaching the room. "Well time to go for now, but I'll be back," she said as she gathered her notebook and an apple. She rushed out of the room only moments before a seriously unhappy Fury entered it and stared at Loki.

"Where is she?" Fury shouted even though he looked like he would rather be in the bathroom than in front of the Norse god.

Loki just raised an eyebrow with his own smirk at the agonized human. He turned around and started pacing in his cell instead of paying attention to an even angrier Fury. "It seems she enjoys being a trickster," Loki thought as Tiffani's smirking face flashed through his mind.

"I'm so dead," Tiffani grumbled as she kept running around the helicarrier. She would have stopped and rested somewhere, but Fury had some of his dumb agents chasing after her. "Who will help me?" she thought curiously before a devious look appeared in her eyes. "I'll help myself," she whispered as she sneaked into Tony's room. She knew nobody would look for her there since she and Tony weren't the sweetest of friends to each other.

"She got away, Fury is going to kill us," she heard one of the agents curse from outside of Tony's room.

"Oh yes I jumped into the flipping ocean and became a mermaid. Idiots," she thought with a roll of her eyes as she started snooping through Tony's room just for the heck of it. She needed to let the heat die down outside and let Fury empty his bowels before she ventured out into the hallways again. She did not feel like being killed for her first prank on the helicarrier. She still had a lot of things to do and a lot of things to ask Loki.

"So what do I do for the next hour?" she thought before putting another prank into motion. Poor Tony was going to have a hard time sleeping in this room for the next few days or however long they were all stuck on the helicarrier.

Hours later she finally thought it was calm enough to venture out amongst the agents and the other Avengers. Technically, she did still have a job to do as well. So she left Tony's room and headed back to Loki's holding area. She hummed the Mission Impossible theme song as she made her way through the hallways. Strangely enough she had not seen any of the agents. Cautiously she stepped into the area containing Loki and screamed when somebody jumped out of the shadows in front of her. A sickening crack let her know that her punch broke the person's nose. A howling Fury made her giggle nervously and run around Loki's cell to put space between her and the cursing man.

"You broke my nose," Fury roared as he drew his gun and pointed it at the glass container before he realized she was no longer in front of him.

"Well you shouldn't have scared me like that," Tiffani said while peaking around the container and ducking back behind it with a yelp. "And don't you smirk at me like that, I'm not through questioning you yet," she said to Loki, who was standing in the middle of all this mess with his usual grin on his face.

"It's fun to see the chaos amongst people who are supposed to be on the same side," Loki answered and he glared when Tiffani threatened to kick the glass.

"I hope you kill her," Fury growled before storming out of the room with a hand on his broken nose.

"Well at least kill him first," Tiffani muttered and then smiled when she was alone with Loki. She opened her mouth to ask him a question, but then Thor walked into the room.

"Brother," Thor spoke in his usual powerful voice as he walked into the room.

"This isn't going to be good," she whispered with a sigh before sliding to sit on the walkway behind Loki's container and scribble out some more notes and ideas of what Loki's plans were. She made sure to stay out of Thor's sight the entire time he tried to talk to his brother about his plans to take over the world. "Dumb idea in general, he doesn't like you, he's not going to share all of his deep dark secrets," she grumbled before sketching out some more thoughts on what Loki could be planning. "It has to do with the other Avengers somehow since he is going to try to use Bruce in some way," she whispered and tapped the pen on the paper before connecting the small dots that she had accidentally drew on the paper.

"Why are you in here?" Thor's voice asked and she immediately threw her pen at him for scaring her.

"Don't scare me like that. I'm getting sick and tired of people scaring me on this helicarrier," Tiffani shouted after she realized it was just Thor and not an agent going to come take her to Fury for a punishment of some cruel kind.

"You're Tiffani, the mortal woman that is supposed to speak with my brother and figure out his plans," Thor said with a raised eyebrow as he took in the state of her.

"You're correct but honestly he's a Norse god if he doesn't want to tell me his secret then he's not going to, but it's ok because I'm already figuring out parts of his plan without his help," Tiffani said and waved her hand at Loki, who had been constantly glaring at his brother, but now he was glaring at her. "Quit glaring geez, it's distracting," she muttered with a small blush on her cheeks.

"You are attracted to my brother?" Thor questioned as if he could not believe that the woman liked his brother more than him.

"Sorry Thor but not all women are drawn to tall, blonde, and muscles galore," Tiffani muttered and gave him a pat on the shoulder before grabbing her notebook and holding it up for Loki to see. "I know exactly what you're planning, and you'll probably try to kill me now, which is why I'm getting off this creepy flying boat and get back to my safe place," she said triumphantly as an image of Stark Tower was on the paper.

"You know nothing," Loki snapped as he stepped closer to the glass. He snarled when his brother tried to touch the female to move her away from the glass.

"I know everything, I'm a woman, we know it all," Tiffani said with a laugh before yelping when Thor grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "This is another reason why I like Loki better. He doesn't throw me over his shoulder like a caveman when I'm not done talking," she snapped and hit Thor's back multiple times. She tried to kick him in a not so nice place, but he moved out of the way. "Bye sexy," she yelled at Loki since she knew she was going to be escaping this place sooner rather than later since she had shown Loki that she knew exactly what he was planning. "I'm in trouble now, yay," she thought as Thor walked into the lab where surprisingly everyone was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Avengers. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Thor, why are you holding her on your shoulder?" Black Widow questioned from her spot by Bruce.

"She was talking with my brother and I did not think it was safe for her to be in there," Thor said and everyone either frowned or made an unhappy noise.

"She's supposed to talk to Loki. That's the only reason why we brought her here," Fury growled even though he looked ready to shoot his gun at Tiffani.

"Well I'm not supposed to talk to him anymore. He's going to use the Chitauri to help him take over this planet. As you well know or may not know, the Chitauri have already tried to take over the Earth multiple times, and now with Loki's help they have a greater chance of doing so. However, Loki plans to use that staff, yeah, the one behind Captain America, at Stark Tower to gather enough power to open some kind of rift between universes to allow the Chitauri to enter our atmosphere and destroy us all or enslave, one of the two. Tony you should call whoever is in charge or currently working at Stark Tower and tell them to get out of there after turning off the tower or doing whatever they need to do so Loki can't use it," Tiffani explained after Thor set her down to stand in the center of the lab.

"How did you come about all this information? Did Loki tell you all of this?" Black Widow asked suspiciously, since she had tried talking to Loki earlier but she did not get any results from the conversation.

"It's simple, just connect the dots. All of the most useful people to him are standing in this room, well except for Fury, and he already plans to use Bruce as the Hulk to destroy this helicarrier and hopefully his brother as well, and then Tony's tower has enough electrical gizmos or whatever to help him harness enough power in the staff to project the rift between the universes. After that, the Chitauri can handle the rest, and he's hoping that the destruction of the helicarrier has killed all of the people who would get in his way, which are you guys. However, I'm not going to be here to be around for that so now that you guys know his plan, have fun," she said and went to run out of the room to grab an escape pod or something, but Thor grabbed her once again and threw her over his shoulder. "I'm really starting to hate you, even though I've loved researching all about you and your family," she growled and once again tried to kick him multiple times in a not so enjoyable place for him.

"I don't believe what you are saying, we will talk with my brother now," Thor said as he marched out of the room and back towards his brother's holding area.

"You know, you need to do a few more squats, you're butt is getting flabby," she said and poked his butt, which made him release her in surprise. "They always freak out when you poke their butt," she said with a giggle as she started running through the helicarrier. She ran as quickly as she could since Thor was hot on her tail. "I need to do more cardio," she growled with a huff of breath as she swung around a corner and yelped when she saw the Hulk standing there looking around angrily.

"Other way," she snapped and grabbed Thor's arm and swung them both around so they would run right back where they came from.

"We have to stop him," Thor said and made her release him.

"You realize that Loki is probably trying to escape now, don't you?" she questioned him as she gave him a dumb look. "Your brother definitely got all the brains in the family," she quipped as they ran into the room with Loki's cell.

"Brother," Thor roared and paused when he saw Loki was still in the container.

"Well that's a surprise," Tiffani muttered before swallowing nervously at the gleam in Loki's eyes. "Ok, not a surprise," she yelped when Loki used his magic to change places.

Thor was now standing in the container looking around confused, and Loki was now standing beside Tiffani. She gave Thor a quick glance before turning and running out of the room. The sound of the container dropping out of the helicarrier made her stomach drop. Thor was now hurtling towards the ground in a giant death trap, and she could tell that Loki had plans for her next.

His chuckle made the hair on the back of her neck raise in good and bad ways. "He's too good looking, and now he's going to kill me because I know too much. I hope Tony was able to do what he needed to do so Loki could not use his tower," she thought as she ran down another hallway that had definitely been visited by the Hulk.

"You have studied me for a long time, but what you don't know is that I've also watched you," Loki's voice echoed around her in a dark tone.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" she yelled as she kept running. "Definitely need to do more cardio daily," she hissed as she jumped over some debris.

"Well I don't want to kill you just yet," Loki's voice continued to surround her as she raced through the helicarrier.

"Then what do you want to do with me?" she shouted with a small squeak at the end since she just ran through the room where Hulk was fighting Captain America.

"Make you my slave," Loki's voice purred and she shrieked in surprise as she ran straight into a warm and strong body.

She looked up to stare into Loki's mischievous eyes. He put a finger under her chin and smirked as his frost giant features began to show. Her breath left her at the sight of him in his true form. He was even more breathtaking.

"Beautiful," she whispered as their eyes were locked and his flashed red at her words. She saw him don a confused expression before he used magic to make her unconscious. She fell into a world full of those red eyes and small snowflakes.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Avengers. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani woke up with an annoying headache as she looked around at an unfamiliar place. She was in some type of penthouse with a well-stocked bar to one side of the room. The other part of the room had large glass windows and a city was all she could see from where she was lying down on a couch. Her kidnapper, Loki, was nowhere to be seen as she sat up on the couch and slowly stood up.

"Well whoever lives here loves their alcohol so they have to have some Advil," she grumbled, holding a hand to her head as she walked around the room.

"So you're finally awake," Loki said appearing on the balcony and entering the room. He smirked at the unhappy glare she gave him. "You are lucky that I find you interesting, so I did not kill you," he told her while walking towards her. He hissed when she just rolled her eyes and walked away from him still muttering about Advil. "Should I change my mind and kill you instead of making you my personal slave?" he snarled stomping towards her.

"Loki you're a gorgeous Norse god and I've always fantasized some not so nice things, but I could seriously decapitate you right now. I hate having headaches and it's all your fault that I have this stupid headache. Oh and another thing, I will not be your slave. If you force me to be your slave then I will more than happily poison you in the ancient Egyptian style. If you're smart then you'll ask me on a date first, not shackle me to your bed," Tiffani snapped while digging through different drawers and dressers. Her search for Advil was not going well.

"How dare you say that to me," Loki growled as he stormed forwards.

He grabbed her arm and swung her around so she was pulled close to his chest. She glared up at him defiantly as he stared down at her promising many punishments. He went to open his mouth to snap at her, but she stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth.

"You're cute, thinking you can just pull me around however you want, but you're just lucky I like you and that I think you're good looking. If you don't get yourself killed by the Avengers then maybe they'll beat some sense into you and you'll realize that I prefer being treated like a proper woman, not slung around like a ragdoll. If you want me to like you or do anything with you then you need to be polite and at least ask me on a date first. Now let me go before I seriously kick you somewhere you won't like. I need Advil," Tiffani said calmly but her eyes were devilish as she continued staring at him.

Loki released the mortal woman in shock that she had the audacity to speak to him in that way, but as he watched her rush around the penthouse looking for the medicine, he found himself smirking at her. He had never dealt with a woman who challenged him in return, and it only made his interest in this fiery mortal grow.

"We will talk more later, I have some friends to welcome," Loki said and he was sarcastic at the mention of friends.

"Have fun with the creepy aliens," Tiffani grumbled before cheering in relief when she spotted a bottle of Advil. She pulled it out of the drawer while Loki exited the penthouse to go somewhere, and her smile quickly morphed into pure rage when the bottle was empty. "Of course, it's empty," she shouted before deciding to just wander into one of the penthouse rooms to sleep.

"I don't know who lives here, but I do not trust the bed," she grumbled after she walked into a bedroom and saw how messy it was. "I'll sleep on the floor before I sleep in that thing," she said and walked back into the living room. She paused when she saw the Hulk and Loki having a staring competition in the room. "Hey Hulk," Tiffani said happily as she gave a little wave to the Hulk before she walked over to the bar. She laughed when the two men watched her as she took a seat on top of the bar. "Front row seats," she said giving them a thumb up. She glared at Tony, who she just now noticed in the room. "You need more damn Advil," she hissed at him.

"What are you doing here?" Tony snapped staring at the woman incredulously. He knew she had been kidnapped by the god, but everyone thought she was dead by now.

"You should leave," Loki told her but he was focused intently on the Hulk. "I have an army, you cannot stop me," he said getting back into his arrogant character as he talked to Tony.

"We have a Hulk," Tony said with a shrug and they both flinched as Hulk grabbed Loki and beat the living crap out of him. "Hey Hulk, watch and protect Tiffani," Tony ordered before he disappeared to go save the world. He flew out of the penthouse in a new suit, which left the Hulk and Tiffani staring at each other.

"Hey big guy, that was awesome, you crushed that puny god," Tiffani said and rushed forward to give the hulk a hug. She knew Loki would be all right, for goodness sakes he is a god. However, she had always wanted to hug the Hulk and she was not missing this chance.

The Hulk smiled down at her and gave her a pat on the head before disappearing in one of the rooms. Tiffani smirked as she decided to go over and sit on a passed out Loki's stomach, which is what Bruce saw when he walked in the living room wearing some of Tony's clothing.

"Glad to see you're all right, did he hurt you?" Bruce asked Tiffani as he took a seat on one of the couches.

"I'm fine, but this guy needs to learn how to flirt properly. You don't just kidnap a girl and say she'll be your sex slave, even if you are a gorgeous Norse god," Tiffani said with a nod before laughing at the look on Bruce's face.

"You worry me," Bruce muttered.

Time passed quickly as the others finished the battle and repairs were already being made in the city. Tony was not too happy about some of the outcomes, but at least Bruce would be living in Stark tower to work there with him. However, he could live without Tiffani being there, which was by demand of Fury and Bruce. They thought the woman should stay with him to stay safe in case Loki ever tried to come back.

Everyone was now gathered to tell Thor and Loki goodbye, but only Tiffani was the one who said goodbye to Loki. She couldn't help but make a Silence of the Lambs reference before telling him that if he learned some manners then they could go on that date, well if she was still alive when he got out of prison in Asgard.

"I still say you're crazy," Tony muttered to Tiffani after the two gods disappeared from sight.

"And now I'm living with you, we're going to be best friends," Tiffani teased before diving into the back seat of Tony's car.

"Don't scratch the leather," Tony shouted in a perturbed tone as Tiffani and Bruce laughed the whole drive back to Stark Tower.

The End.


End file.
